


Trying New Things

by Ryvchan



Series: Stucky Mafia AU [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves trying new things with Steve. Tonight, however is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is 17 and Bucky is 19. Not sorry about the porny stuff happening in this fic. :)

Soft sighs were heard as well as soft mewls coming from the bed. Two bodies lying in the center of the bed. Bucky covering his large body over Steve's small one. He grinded his cock against Steve's ass, hearing the soft mewls coming from Steve's mouth. Oh, Bucky loved hearing the soft beautiful noises coming from Steve. It turned him on so much hearing them. Bucky bent his head down, kissing the back the younger boy's neck, hearing a soft sigh. His hands covering Steve's smaller one that clutched the bedsheets.

Bucky moved his head to the side to whisper in Steve's ear, "You're so good to me, Steve."

Steve panted softly, moaning when Bucky grinded against him. Feeling Bucky's cock sliding up and down against his cheeks. It felt so good. "I want you in me." Steve hoarsely said. He felt Bucky freeze behind him, Steve panicked for a second. Whipping his head around, his eyes watched Bucky loom over him. "W-What's wrong?"

Groaning, Bucky went in for a hard kiss, before he mumbled, "Not yet. Just not yet. You're not ready. But soon though. Would you like that?" He slid down the younger boy's pale and smooth back, giving soft kisses and caresses. Bucky knelt up, his knees at both side of Steve's thighs, his large hands kneading into the younger boy's cheeks and then spread those perfect soft globes. Leaning down, Bucky used a finger to touch the rim of Steve's entrance.

"B-Bucky?" Steve whimpered. He squirmed as he felt Bucky touched his entrance, probing it softly. "I wish you would just take me already--AH!" He cried out in shock, feeling Bucky's hot, wet tongue probing the entrance and then once long lick. "Bucky!" Steve gripped the sheet tight. Eyes so wide, Steve felt a couple long licks before they stopped, making him whimper in protest. He felt a shift in the bed, so Steve looked to see Bucky walking to his walk-in closet. He heard Bucky rummaging through something.

Bucky came out of the closet with a rope and something else that made Steve frown. The other thing that Bucky held had a pink ball with straps on them. He's never seen it before. With Bucky...it seemed he liked trying out new things. Sitting up on his knees, Steve looked up at Bucky.

Licking his lips, Bucky stared down at Steve, liking the way the  younger boy's body flushed and the bites he gave to him. "I want try something. It's something I learned from the internet." He placed the pink ball gag next to Steve. "This, here is a ball gag. It's something so you wouldn't make too much noises. Wouldn't that be interesting?" Bucky smirked, seeing Steve's cock jerk in anticipation. Then, he held his the ropes. "And this here...I'm going to use it on you." He leaned in, brushing his lips on Steve. "How would you like being tied up, hm? You wouldn't be able to move as much. With me fingering you, preparing you before I have my cock inside of you."

Taking a deep breath in, Steve parted his lips. His body felt so warm, too warm actually. Though, his eyes strayed to the ball gag, gulping. He could feel his cock jerk and the pre-come oozing out. He turned his eyes back to Bucky, nodding.

"Which one would you like me to do first?" Bucky asked, holding up the rope then went to pick up the gag. His blue eyes going to the gag. "Or the gag?"

Biting his lips, Steve placed his hand on top of the rope. "Um, uh, tie me. And then the ball gag. Please."

Bucky kissed Steve, giving the younger boy kisses on the lips before he shoved Steve on his back. "On your front. Arms behind your back." He watched Steve get onto his front, ass in the air, arms behind his back. Bucky used the nylon rope, tying Steve's arm. Then, he flipped Steve onto his back. "Bend your knees." Bucky waited before he finished tying Steve up. "You won't be able to move your arms much, as well as your legs since you're all tied up. And now..." Bucky lifted the ball gag up. "I can use this on you." Bucky reached to cup Steve's chin, using his thumb to caress the soft lips.

Feeling bold, Steve swiped his tongue on Bucky's thumb before he sucked the fingertip gently.

"I love it when you suck on my fingers. Hot and wet." Bucky said, watching Steve suck his thumb. He took his thumb out, smearing the saliva over Steve's lips. "Now, open your mouth. It's time."

Steve opened his mouth, eyes watching the ball gag being put into his mouth. Bucky leaned in, pressing Steve's face into his chest. He wrapped the straps around Steve's head and tightened it. Letting out a content sigh, Bucky leaned back, watching his masterpiece all laid out on his bed with knees bent and tied as well as the arms.

"You're so beautiful like this, Steve." Bucky marveled. He pressed a palm on Steve's neck, rubbing up and down before trailing down, raking his fingers on those rosy pink nipple, feeling Steve moan and arch. Then, Bucky trailed his hand down to the younger boys stomach before grasping the small cock, thumbing the tip.

"Hmph!" Steve moaned, arched against Bucky. It felt so naughty being tied up with a ball gag. Steve didn't know why but it turned him on so much that pre-come spurted from the tip, drizzling down the side of his cock.

"I wish I could be artistic like you Steve." Bucky pondered, kneeling down in front of Steve's. The younger boy's cock twitched and Bucky saw more pre-come oozing out. He opened his mouth, tongue lapping the come from the side. Steve arched his back, moaning in pleasure. Bucky paused and said, "So, I could draw you the way you are. All beautiful tied up." Bucky wrapped his fingers around the cock, while the other hand rolled and kneaded gently on the ball sac, and then he took the whole cock into his mouth.

Steve wanted to scream. Wanted to tell Bucky how good it felt having his mouth around his cock. But with the gag in his mouth, Steve just shifted his hips, using his toes to grind into Bucky's mouth. The way Bucky sucked and lapped his cock felt so good. His mouth was radiating so much heat. Suddenly, Bucky stopped, making Steve protest a whine.

Bucky stood up, wiping at his mouth with his fingers before he sucked them, lapping the excess pre-come off. "Now, I'm going to take you, Steve." He said. Then, Bucky flipped Steve onto his front, crawling over the younger boy's body, grinding his cock against the soft globes. Then, Bucky paused, hands reaching for the lube that hid in the nightstand drawer. He opened the cap and drizzled the lube over Steve's puckered and red entrance, hearing Steve making noises. Closing cap back on, Bucky threw the lube onto the bed. He pressed a finger at Steve's entrance before pushing his finger in slowly.

"Hmmphh!" Steve jerked against Bucky, feeling a finger entering him. It didn't hurt as much but it felt good. He's always imagined how Bucky's finger would feel inside of him. He tried fingering himself but it didn't have the effect he wanted. He couldn't get off on fingering himself. But the way Bucky slid his finger out and then added another finger in, Steve moaned. He stretched around Bucky's fingers, feeling the fingers brushed inside of him, scissoring. God, it felt so fucking good. So, good that Steve suddenly came, spurting onto the bedsheets.

Bucky chuckled when he felt Steve tighten around his fingers, seeing the younger boy's cock spurt, come splashing over the sheets. "Feels so good, doesn't it? Have you ever fingered yourself? Thinking how much my fingers would stretch you the first time?" Bucky asked, still pushing in and out of Steve. He saw the younger boy nod in response. "Does it feel good when I have my fingers in you?" A nod. "Good." Bucky purred. Using his free hand, he reached between Steve's spread thighs, cupping the limp cock, stroking it.

Steve let out a loud groan, eyes widening at how sensitive his cock felt as Bucky continued to finger him and stroke his cock. He wanted Bucky in him. He wanted to feel how big Bucky would feel inside of him. He needed Bucky in him. Now.

Bucky took his fingers out and gave a couple more strokes on Steve's cock before he moved up against Steve. "I think you're ready for me, now, Steve." He wrapped his fingers around his own cock, positioning it against Steve's very puckered and red entrance. He went to grab more lube, pouring the lube over his cock and the entrance, then threw the bottle of lube back. Bucky smeared the lube all over his cock and on Steve as well before he pushed the tip into Steve, slowly sinking inside.

Oh, god, Oh, god. Oh, god. Steve screamed inside of his mind. He felt Bucky's cock slowly stretch him. At first, he felt a burning sensation as Bucky stretched him. But as Bucky sink into him further, the sensation slowly stopped as soon as Bucky was fully inside of him. And, god, it felt so wonderful. To finally have Bucky inside of him. He always imagined having Bucky's cock inside of him. He didn't expect Bucky to feel so big inside of him but none of that mattered because as soon as Bucky slowly pulled out and sank back into him, Steve moaned in pleasure.

"God, Steve. So tight and so hot." Bucky groaned, pushing in, then out slowly. His eyes glued down to his cock stretching Steve. "Baby, you're so fucking good." He needed to hear Steve. He wanted to hear Steve scream his name. So, Bucky leaned over, pushing his cock in, then untying the gag and taking the gag out. As soon as he took the ball out, Steve cried out.

"Bucky!" Steve cried, feeling the cock thrust in and out, picking up the pace. "It feels s-so good! Ah!" He froze, feeling Bucky hit his prostate area. "There! Please!"

Smiling, Bucky knew he found Steve's favorite spot. So, he kept on moving against Steve, hitting the favorite area, hearing Steve call his name over and over.

"Bucky! Bucky! Yes!"

Bucky continued to pound into Steve, loving the sweet sounds. He pulled out, hearing Steve mewl and then he Steve as he leaned back against the headboard, pillows supporting his back. Bucky sat Steve on top of him, face-to-face. He watched Steve panted heavily, eyes unfocused, nipples puckered bright red. He gave Steve a soft kiss, feeling the younger boy's mouth move against his, kissing him back. Then, Bucky reached down, spreading Steve's soft cheeks, and used one of his hands to guide his cock back to the used entrance before he lifted his hips up, entering Steve fully.

"B-Bucky!" Steve jerked up, throwing his head back, baring his neck. Though, he couldn't move his legs and arms, Bucky took care of him, holding him up, stretching him.

Steve is a lovely sight to see, Bucky thought. The way Steve threw his head back, baring his beautiful neck, his nipples so pink and bright, his cock letting out small spurts of come. Bucky just wanted to take a picture of Steve being so pretty like this. All tied up and flushed. He could feel his climaxing building, making him thrust faster and harder. Hearing the wet flesh slapping against flesh. The soft mewls and moans coming from Steve sounded like heaven. Using one arm, he wrapping it around Steve's neck, bringing the younger boy down, chest against chest as Bucky pounded hard into him.

"Hah! So good. Bucky!" Steve moaned into his ear.

"Doesn't it, Steve?" Bucky chuckled, thrusting his cock deep inside then back out. "I'm so close. Very close."

"Good!" Steve responded then added, "Inside of me, please! Come inside of me!"

Bucky groaned at that. "Are you sure? You want me to fill you up?"

Steve pressed his head into Bucky's neck, nodding.

At that response, Bucky thrust faster and faster and then, one last thrust, he let out a shout, spurting hot, deep jets inside of Steve, as well as hearing Steve crying out into his ear. He tightened his arm around Steve, feeling Steve spurt between them, feeling the hot come on their stomachs. Bucky felt Steve's small body tremble, feeling the younger boy jerk against him, moaning softly. Reaching to the ropes, Bucky slowly untied the arms and legs, letting Steve sprawl on top of him. Slowly, Bucky slid out, feeling the trace of come oozing onto his cock from Steve, and smiled in content. Bucky turned his head, giving Steve a kiss to his wet cheek.

"Doing good?" Bucky whispered, running his hands up and down Steve's back, still feeling the slight trembles.

"Mmhmm." Steve replied, giving a kiss to Bucky's neck. "I'm tired..."

Letting out a quiet laugh, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve. "Then, sleep, Steve."

"...Okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> Going to revert back to their age from "His by Nightfall" so prepare for guns, fights, and some fondling in the back of the limo.


End file.
